Being human
by Skovko
Summary: Roman, Seth and Dean are young gods and spoiled brats. They think they can make everyone bow to them, so when they want to go down to earth to play with the humans, their parents allow them to go to give them a wake up call. None of the guys counted on meeting a woman that would change their way of thinking. (Cameos by Stephanie McMahon, Triple H, Paige, Cesaro and Daniel Bryan.)
1. Going to earth

"Hunter, we need to do something. The boys are out of control," she said.  
"I know, Stephanie, but I wasn't much better back then," he answered. "Not until..."  
"Until you met me," she finished his sentence.

He placed his hands on her cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. They were interruped by their three sons Roman, Seth and Dean that came in.

"Eeew, gross!" Dean said.  
"Dean, you literally fucked three women today but mom and dad kissing is gross?" Seth asked.  
"Don't tell them!" Dean said.  
"They already know," Roman laughed. "Dad is the biggest god so he knows everything. Right, dad?"  
"Right," Hunter said.

Stephanie sighed and looked at her three boys.

"We need to talk about your behaviour," she said.  
"What about it?" Seth asked.  
"You can't run around like you own everything," she said. "Like you just said, Dean was with three women today. Did they even want to?"  
"I'm a god. I can fuck whoever I want out there," Dean said.  
"And they don't say no. No one says no to us," Roman said.  
"Because they're scared," Stephanie said.  
"Because they know their fucking place," Dean grinned.  
"Who cares? They're dead. It's just their souls," Seth shrugged.  
"Their souls live on here like they did down on earth," Hunter reminded them.  
"What I wouldn't give for some real earthly pussy," Dean said.

He grabbed his crotch and made a sound while pushing forward to get his point extra across.

"That's it, Dean!" Roman grinned. "We should totally go down to earth and show the women how good fucking a god is."  
"I'm in," Seth grinned too.  
"Let's do it. Let's fucking do it," Dean laughed.  
"Boys! Boys! Boys!" Hunter raised his voice.  
"What? You went too when you were young. You met mom down there," Roman said.

Hunter sighed and looked at his wife. He never knew telling his sons the truth would come back and bite him in the ass.

"I died," Stephanie said.  
"Yeah, so? You got up here afterwards," Seth said.  
"Because I wanted to," she stroked his cheek. "Humans have choices. They make them while they're alive. They decide which gods to believe in, if any. Hunter told me about this world and I chose to believe in it. I chose to go here with him. Also, his parents allowed it. It's not normal for a god and a human to be together."  
"Did it hurt?" He asked.  
"I was hit by a train. Yes, it hurt. Most painful experience in my life," she answered.  
"Did dad push you?" Dean asked.  
"What?" Hunter looked shocked. "No! I went down there, we met and accidents happen. This one just happened at the right time. My father came down and she went with him to be with me."

The three young men looked at each other, nodding and smiling.

"We're going," Roman said.  
"You'll have no powers down there," Hunter said.  
"What?" Dean asked.  
"I'll send you down there but I'll strip you of your powers. If you wanna go home, you call for me and I'll be there. Other than that, you're on your own," Hunter said.  
"We don't need powers. We're gods. People already fear us," Seth said.  
"Hunter," Stephanie placed a hand on her husband's arm. "Send them down there. Let them learn on their own."

Hunter smiled at his wife. He knew she was right. It was better to push them out there to learn for themselves. They were spoiled brats and it was his fault. His and his wife.

"Fine, off you go," he snapped his fingers.

Roman, Seth and Dean looked around. They were standing in a park surrounded by people. No one seemed to notice them.

"So this is earth," Roman said.  
"Why aren't anybody falling to their knees?" Seth asked.  
"Maybe they don't recognize us until we're up front," Dean said. "Oh, be still, my throbbing dick. I see my next meal."

He smirked at the sight of a woman with black hair, black lipstick and black eye shadow. His brothers snickered and followed behind as Dean walked over to her.

"Woman, have sex with me!" He demanded.  
"Fuck off, creep!" She sneered.  
"I'm a god and I demand you to have sex with me right now!" He continued.  
"Cesaro!" She called. "This guy is hitting on me and won't take no for an answer."

A bald guy in a red shirt and dark sunglasses walked up to them and grabbed Dean's shirt.

"Are you hitting on my girl?" He asked. "Are you fucking hitting on my girl?"  
"I just want sex," Dean tried.  
"Paige is my girl!" Cesaro yelled.

He threw a punch at Dean's face and Dean stumbled back in pain. He had never experienced pain before. He felt something dripping from the corner of his mouth and moved his fingers up to touch it.

"You're bleeding," Seth said.  
"I can't bleed. I'm a god," Dean said.  
"But you're bleeding," Seth said.  
"I'm gonna teach this punk a lesson!" Roman growled.

He took a step forward but before he could do or say anything, a woman with strawberry blonde hair stepped in between.

"There you are. And you found him," she pointed at Dean.  
"What?" Dean looked confused.  
"I'm sorry for the trouble," she smiled at Paige and Cesaro. "My brother is not well. He's in a mental hospital on the open ward and he apparently has managed to trick them into believing he's been taking his medicine which he hasn't and this morning he ran away. Those two are from the hospital. We've been looking for him all day."

Cesaro suddenly looked apologetic and uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit him," he said.  
"He's very protective of me," Paige said.  
"It's alright. We'll tell the hospital he fell. No one needs to know," the woman said.

She turned around and took a few steps forward to the three men.

"I'm not your brother," Dean said lowly.  
"Just go with it," she whispered.

Her light blue eyes begged all three of them to play along. They nodded and followed her as she started walking. Soon they were out of the park, standing on a sidewalk.

"I thought you had a stupid bet going on when you first walked over to her but it quickly got out of control," she said.  
"Not a bet. I just wanted sex," Dean said.  
"You're fucking weird," she gave him a little smile.  
"What's your name?" Seth asked.  
"Theodora," she answered.  
"Theodora," Roman almost tasted the name. "Different, unusual. I like it. As a thanks for saving my brother, I'll have sex with you any way you want. You get to decide."  
"Ehm... Thanks?" She raised her eyebrows. "But no thanks."  
"What? You're saying no to a god?" He asked.  
"I'm saying no to all of you," she answered. "Good day to you. Try and stay out of trouble."

She started walking away and they followed behind her. She tried to ignore them for a little while but it was impossible. She stopped and turned around to look at them.

"Why are you following me?" She asked.  
"We don't know where to go," Seth answered.  
"How about home?" She asked.  
"We're not giving up already!" Dean gritted his teeth.  
"Where do you come from?" She asked.  
"Upstairs," Roman pointed towards the heavens. "We're gods."  
"What the hell are you tripping on?" She asked. "You know what, forget it. Come with me."

She started walking again and they followed behind. Ten minutes later they walked into a building, up some stairs and into her apartment.

"What is this small space?" Roman asked.  
"It's called an apartment," she said. "Into the bedroom. All three of you."

She pushed them into the bedroom and they stared at her queen size bed.

"You have to squeeze a bit but I got a feeling you're very acquainted with each other," she said.  
"We're brothers," Roman said.  
"Good for you," she said. "Now go to bed."  
"Yes!" Dean said.

He jumped up on the bed and pushed his pants and briefs down, giving them all a full view of his dick.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked.  
"Getting ready for sex," he answered.  
"I thought you were brothers," she said. "Is this some weird fetish?"  
"We're having sex with you," Seth smiled.  
"No, you're fucking not!" She raised her voice.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, slowly beginning to wonder if it had been a big mistake taking these three men home.

"You're obviously tripping on something since you think you're gods and I just want you to sleep and get the drugs out of your system," she said. "So stay in here and share the bed. And if you have sex, please, be quiet. I have work tomorrow."  
"But we're gonna..." Dean said.

She shut the door before he could finish the sentence. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" She asked lowly.

Inside the bedroom all three men looked at the closed door in confusion.

"No one says no to us," Dean said.  
"Dad warned us. He said it was different down here," Roman said.  
"I'll cause a lightning storm to scare her in here," Seth said.  
"We have no powers down here, remember?" Roman sighed.  
"So this is what it feels like to be human? Being rejected?" Dean asked. "I don't like that feeling."  
"Me neither," Seth said. "I like her though. Theodora. She's sweet. I won't reject her if she changes her mind."  
"There was something about her," Roman nodded. "I got this weird feeling inside."  
"Me too," Dean and Seth said at the same time.


	2. Humans have choices

She swallowed the last of her coffee and placed the cup in the sink. She was already running late. In the confusion of everything happening the night before, she had forgotten to set her alarm. She looked down herself to make sure her knee long, black, pencil skirt and her lilac, bottoned up dress shirt didn't look out of order.

"Professional as always," she reminded herself. "Now hurry."

She walked over to the bedroom door and leaned her ear on it. She couldn't hear anything on the other side. She knocked on the door and opened it a crack.

"Are you awake?" She asked.  
"Yes," Roman answered.  
"Decent? Can I come in?" She asked.  
"Sure," Dean answered.

She opened the door wide and stared for a second at the three naked men on her bed. Three delicious and very naked men.

"Oh my god," she shielded her eyes with her hand. "I gotta say you're very quiet when you're having sex.  
"We didn't. You said no," Seth reminded her.  
"Get dressed. You need to leave," she said.  
"Why?" Dean asked.  
"Because I have to go to work and you can't be here," she answered.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Because... Because I said so," she sighed.

She heard him chuckle and then the sound of feet moving towards her. She shivered as he went to stand behind her, placing his hands on her hips and talking in her ear.

"Because you said so? Are you a goddess giving out orders?" He asked.  
"No," Seth snickered.  
"No, you're not," Dean said. "But you're in the presence of three gods, yet you refuse to bow or follow orders. Why don't we scare you?"  
"You're starting to," she confessed.  
"Why?" Roman asked.  
"You're naked in my bedroom. I don't know you. I don't even know your names," she said.  
"Seth," Seth said.  
"Roman," Roman said.  
"I'm Dean," Dean rasped in her ear. "And I'm gonna gonna have sex with you now. No, I'm gonna fuck you. Hard, deep, fast, and for hours."

She whimpered but didn't say anything against it. He spun her around, moved her hand that was still covering her eyes and forced her to look at him. With a smirk on his face, he leaned in and kissed her. He backed her up to bed and pushed her down on it. Roman and Seth were fast on either side of her while Dean unzipped her skirt and pulled it off her along with her panties.

"What's going on?" She asked.  
"I just told you," Dean started kissing up her thighs. "Hard, deep, fast, and for hours."

She moaned out as his tongue ran over her clit. Roman's lips found hers, kissing her with passion, while Seth's eager hands unbottoned her shirt. Teeth sank into her left breast and peeled down the bra cup to gently bite on her nipple. Roman's large hand found her right breast, his fingers pulling down the bra cup and teasing her other nipple.

"Fuck!" She whimpered. "Don't stop!"

The sensation was overwhelming. Three men she hardly knew were taking over and she wasn't even fighting it. Instead she gave in and moaned louder than ever. She was so close, seconds away from cumming.

"Don't... stop..." She whispered.

Her phone started ringing and reality came rushing in. The men in her bed continued what they were doing but she couldn't. She opened her eyes, pushed her way out of bed, grabbed her skirt and panties from the floor and ran out to get her phone from her purse.

"Fuck!" She muttered as she saw her boss Daniel Bryan's name. "Hello? Sorry, I overslept. I'm on my way."

She hung up and jumped back into her clothes. She took a quick look in the little mirror in the hallway. Her hair still seemed fine and the blush in her cheeks would die down before she got to work.

"Are you coming back to bed?" Dean asked.

She jumped in surprised and looked at the three naked men that soundlessly had made their way out to her.

"I gotta go to work," she said.  
"Stay," Seth gave her puppy eyes. "Please."  
"I can't," she said. "This is too weird for me. Please, get dressed and leave my apartment as soon as possible."

She hurried out of the door and out to her car.

"Please?" Roman chuckled as he looked at Seth. "Since when do we beg?"  
"I thought it might work," Seth scratched his arm. "And honestly, I'm not above begging when it comes to her. I can't explain it. It just feels right to be humble around her."  
"It would have felt right to fuck her," Dean grinned.  
"And since when do you pleasure a woman?" Roman asked.  
"Since you started doing it too," Dean fired back. "We were all acting weird in there."  
"It felt good," Seth said.  
"It felt human, I suppose," Roman said. "Humans please each other."  
"I'm starting to like this whole human thing," Dean said.

She hurried into work, hoping Daniel would go easy on her. Of course she wasn't that lucky. He always seemed to have it out for her.

"Theodora!" He called loud enough for everyone to hear. "My office! Now!"

She felt embarrassed as she crossed the floor and walked into his office.

"Leave the door open," he said.

Clearly he wanted everyone to hear what he was about to say. He wasted no time in handing her a piece of paper.

"You're fired," he said.  
"What? For being late? I've never been late before and the most insane thing happened last night," she said.  
"I don't care. You were late so you're fired," he said.

She felt an anger inside that had waited for so long to come out.

"Fuck you, Daniel! We both know you've waited for a chance to fire me ever since I refused to make out with you at last year's Christmas party!" She yelled.

She stomped out of the office to all her co-workers looking at her.

"Did you all catch that?" She yelled. "This fucking place sucks!"

She drove to the nearest liquor store and bought two bottles of vodka. She knew it was stupid spending money on that now that she was out of a job but she didn't care. She drove back home, ready to shut the world out. She had hardly made it into her apartment before she was greeted with the three men that still hadn't left.

"There you are," Dean grinned. "That was quick."  
"What are you still doing here? I told you to leave," she said.  
"You said as soon as possible. It wasn't possible yet," Roman chuckled.  
"Why are you still naked?" She asked.  
"We were waiting for you," Seth said.  
"Well, fuck me!" She rolled her eyes.  
"That was the plan," Dean said.  
"You really don't get sarcasm, do you?" She said.

She walked into the living room, put the bottles of vodka and her purse down on the table before kicking off her heels.

"Please, leave," she sighed. "I just got fired and I just wanna sit here and get drunk and wallow in my own misery."

Seth walked up to her and took her hand. He gently pulled it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"You're sad," he said.  
"Wow, you truly are a god if you can tell," she said sarcastically.  
"I understand it now. The sarcasm," he said.

He placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her close. She closed her eyes before his lips even touched hers. He kissed her deeply, slowly moving away from her lips and up to her ear.

"I wanna understand more. I wanna learn. I wanna be human with you," he said.  
"You're fucking weird," she moaned as he nibbled on her neck. "You are human, Seth. Please, stop this weird game and just do what you want. I'm not gonna fight you."

She hadn't felt Dean move behind her until he unzipped her skirt for the second time within an hour. It fell to the floor a second later. He moved his hands up and unbottoned her shirt, peeling it off her while kissing her shoulders. Seth placed his hands under her ass and lifted her up.

"We might be human down here but we're gonna love you like a goddess," he said.  
"Just get me to bed and do what you want," she said.

He carried her into the bedroom. While still holding her up, Roman walked behind her and opened her bra. He somehow managed to get it off her even though she was still close to Seth's chest.

"Only one thing left," Roman smirked and ran a finger on the hem of her panties.

Seth carefully laid her down on the bed and laid down next to her. His fingers and tongue teased her nipples while Dean joined her on the other side. He grabbed her chin and kissed her. Roman's fingers slid her panties down. Three seconds later she let out a loud moan as his tongue ran over her clit.

"Fuck!" She panted.

Dean pushed himself down to her stomach, planting small kisses on it while snaking a hand in between her legs. Roman's tongue still played with her while Dean pushed two fingers up inside her.

"Oh shit!" She grabbed Seth's hair since he was the closest. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Seth lifted his head to curiously watch her as she came. With all the women they fucked on a daily basis back home, they never did anything like this. They never cared about the women or their pleasure. Something about Theodora made them care and made them do things they hadn't done before. Roman crawled up her body and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Well?" He smirked.  
"I'm beginning to believe this whole god thing with what that tongue of yours can do," she said.  
"See, we weren't lying," Seth said. "Oh wait, you're being sarcastic again. Why won't you believe us?"  
"Forget it, Seth. We'll just fuck her so good that she'll be seeing stars and then she won't have any other choice than to believe us," Dean said.  
"It's not fair. You two already had a taste," Seth said.  
"One quick taste," Roman chuckled as he moved away from her body.

Seth quickly crawled down between her legs and ran his tongue up her folds once before driving it into her hole to tongue fuck her.

"Fuck, Seth!" She moaned. "Please, stop! Fuck me instead!"  
"Does all women taste like that?" He lifted his head with a grin.  
"How the fuck should I know?" She asked. "I've never eaten pussy before."

He crawled up her body and smiled at her.

"Neither have I," he said.  
"No shit? That's a fucking shame because you got a talent," she said.  
"Yeah?" He grinned. "You're gonna see what else I can do."

He pushed inside her without warning, fucking her fast and hard like he usually did with women. The only difference was that she wasn't lying still and waiting for him to finish. She moaned out beautifully while moving her hips to try and meet his thrusts.

"God damn it, Seth!" She moaned.  
"I'm a god, alright," he smirked.

She cried out a few minutes later, cumming so hard that she forced him to cum with her.

"Wow, what a rush. If I had known women could squeeze like that and feel that good, I wouldn't have been so selfish," he said.  
"My turn! My turn! My turn!" Dean started to bounce on the spot.

Seth quickly rolled off her and Dean was on top of her before she could even react.

"What the hell? Oh fuck!" She moaned as he pushed inside her. "Not giving me a chance to recover at all."  
"Fuck that!" Dean grinned. "Like I promised this morning. Hard, fast and deep."  
"And for hours," Roman reminded him.  
"And for hours," Dean chuckled. "If she can handle it."

She wasn't sure she would be able to handle it, not with the hard pounding he gave her. Her body couldn't follow his fast movements. He didn't seem to get tired at all. Five minutes later she cried out again, once again forcing a man to cum along with her.

"Fuck, that was good!" Dean grinned at Roman as he rolled of her. "All yours, big brother."  
"I don't know if I can..." She started.

Roman didn't give her a chance to finish that sentence. He almost jumped up on her and pushed his dick inside her. She arched her back in a loud moan. He was wider than his brothers and he drilled her hard and deep.

"Oh god, Roman!" Her nails dug into his back.  
"She's getting the god thing now," Dean said.  
"Let me feel you too," Roman said huskily in her ear. "Like they did. I wanna feel you too."

She cried out 30 seconds later, cumming a third time and feeling how she forced a third man to fall over the edge with her. He rolled down next to her and looked at her surprised as she moved up and laid her head on his chest.

"What's this all about?" He asked.  
"Cuddling," she mumbled.

Seth laid down on her other side while Dean moved up to lay across the bed above their heads, holding himself up on his elbow while studying her face.

"She's sleeping already," Roman said.  
"She pretty," Seth said. "Pretty and sweet."  
"Yes, she is," Dean followed her hairline with a finger. "Do you think we can take her back with us?"  
"Already?" Roman asked.  
"Mom and dad only spent three days together on earth before she went back with him. They knew right away," Seth said.  
"Mom died to go back with him," Roman said.

Dean studied her sleeping face. His finger moved from her hairline and down her cheek.

"Maybe she'll die for us too," he said.  
"Mom didn't die for dad. It was an accident," Roman said.  
"We can't take charge over life and death like that. You know the rules," Seth said.  
"And it wouldn't be fair. Humans have choices. We can't make that choice for her. Even if we could, there's no guarantee that she would choose to come with us. She might go with one of the others," Roman said.  
"I know," Dean sighed. "I just really like her."  
"Maybe we can stay here with her," Seth said.  
"Has anyone ever given up their immortality and become human for good?" Dean asked.  
"I don't think that's possible," Roman said.

He sighed and ran two knuckles from her shoulder and down her arm.

"And we can't call dad and ask," he said.  
"Why not?" Seth asked.  
"We can only call him when we're ready to go home. Sure, we can ask but..." He said.  
"But we'll have to go home no matter the answer," Dean said. "Nope, not worth it. Not yet. We're gonna stay a bit longer."


	3. Feel it too

She woke up and felt boxed in. She lifted her head a bit to see she was lying on Roman's upper arm. Someone was snuggling up against her back and holding on to her tight. One of her arms were above her head and someone had his fingers laced together with hers. She lifted her head further to see it was Dean which meant that Seth was the one clinging on to her in his sleep.

She slid her hand out of Dean's and carefully maneuvered herself around. She lifted Seth's arm and sat up. He protested in his sleep and she gently laid his arm down over Roman's chest. She didn't care if it was gonna be awkward for them. She needed to get out of the bedroom.

She silently moved from the bed to her closet, grabbed a pair of soft, light blue shorts and a white tank top. Still moving silently she left the bedroom, took her time closing the door so it wouldn't make a sound and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She had never felt so dirty in her life before. She had had a gangbang which was so unlike her. If her parents were still alive, they would have had a heart attack if they would have found out.

After her shower she dressed in the shorts and tank top. She had no plans of going outside for the rest of the day. She went to the kitchen and looked at the wall clock. 4 PM. She had slept half the day away. It made sense with how they had worn her out. She opened the fridge and looked inside. She should eat. She knew that. She just didn't feel like it. Instead she closed the fridge again and grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets. The vodka she bought earlier would have to do for today.

"Wake up," Seth shook his brothers.  
"What time is it?" Roman asked.  
"6 PM," Dean answered.  
"You still got your time telling skills," Roman chuckled.  
"Guess I didn't lose everything or dad didn't think to strip me of that one," Dean opened his eyes. "Where's Theodora?"  
"Not here," Seth said.  
"She's drinking," Roman sighed as he pushed himself up to sit. "I can feel it. It's like half my head is dizzy and in there with her while the other half is still me."  
"Dad told us about that. How he connected with mom that way," Seth said. "And I feel it too. I don't like it."  
"Me neither and that's why we're gonna go stop her right now," Dean said.

He jumped out of bed and walked straight to the bedroom door with Roman and Seth following behind. They found her two seconds later on the other side with a glass of vodka in her hand and one of the bottles being a bit over half empty. Dean strode fast towards her and snatched the glass out of her hand.

"What?" She barked.  
"No more," he said.  
"Get the fuck out of my apartment!" She sneered.  
"Make me!" He sneered back.

He slammed the glass down on the table and crossed his arms.

"I'll call the police on your ass. You can keep this whole gods shit up and they'll throw you in a cell where the sun never shines," she said.

Seth sat down on his knees on the couch next to her and grabbed her face with both hands.

"Why won't you believe us?" He leaned his forhead against hers and pecked her lips several times. "Please, believe us."  
"You'll be in a padded cell, rocking back and forward, maybe even in a straitjacket, and no one will give a shit about you," she said.  
"Please!" He begged. "Believe me. Believe us. Please, Theodora, believe us."  
"Stop it," Roman sighed and placed a hand on Seth's shoulder. "You can't force it on her."  
"Fuck!" She said.

She jumped up and ran to the bathroom. They all listened as she started throwing up.

"Too much to drink," Roman sighed. "Guess that'll stop her from drinking more."  
"Are you sure?" Dean asked.  
"We should help her," Seth said.

He walked to the bathroom and found her hanging over the toilet. He sat down on his knees behind her and held her hair back in case she needed to throw up some more. For a while she was heaving and spitting, but slowly her breathing went down.

"Thank you," she said lowly.  
"Please, don't drink anymore," he said.

He pulled her back in his arms and hugged her from behind. Dean and Roman had made their way out there too and were watching them.

"We need to get some food in her," Roman said.  
"Can anyone cook?" Dean asked. "Besides her, I mean. And she can't cook for sure right now."  
"We can go get some," Roman said.  
"Humans use money," Seth said.

Roman walked over and got down on one knee. He gently placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Theodora? Do you have any money?" He asked.  
"In my purse," she answered. "There's a number on the fridge door for a pizzeria. Order a family sized pizza and we should be good."  
"Any favourite topping?" Dean asked.  
"I don't care," she snuggled back in Seth's arms. "Mmm, feels good here. I wanna sleep."  
"I'll clean her up. Get some food for her," Seth said.

30 minutes later Seth and Dean were sitting on the couch with Theodora lying across both of them. She had her head in Dean's lap and her feet over Seth's lap. Dean ran his fingers through her hair and traced her face's lines.

"Stop it!" She swatted his hand away again. "It tickles."  
"You mesmerize me," he said.

The door bell rang and Roman got up from the chair he was on.

"I'll get it," he said.

They heard him talk to the pizza delivery guy and then he came walking back in.

"He was looking at me really funny," he said.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Did you open like that?" She asked.  
"Yeah," he answered. "What's wrong with that?"  
"You're naked, Roman!" She laughed. "No wonder he was looking at you funny. You probably scarred the poor kid for life."  
"Or made him envy your size," Dean chuckled.  
"You can't just run around naked wherever you please," she said.  
"We do that at home," Seth said.  
"Right, home," she rolled her eyes. "Up in the sky with white clouds and unicorns."  
"There's no unicorns," Seth said.  
"Not now," Roman opened the pizza box. "Dig in."

They spent around twenty minutes eating. She was taking them in one by one. They clearly were brothers by the way they talked and were comfortable being naked around each other. It seemed perfectly normal to them while she sat there watching them and secretly admiring their bodies.

"Feel better?" Dean asked.  
"Much better," she answered. "Thank you."  
"Don't mention it. We enjoy taking care of you," Roman said.  
"That's what humans do. They care about each other," Seth said.  
"Here we go again," she said.  
"Why won't you believe us?" Seth asked.  
"You really don't get how crazy you sound when you talk like that?" She asked.  
"It's not crazy talk. It's the truth," Dean said.  
"Whatever," she stood up. "I'm going to bed. I feel like I've already asked this a hundred times but please get dressed and leave."

She walked into the bedroom and climbed up on her bed in the darkness. She had hardly been there for five seconds when she felt their presence in the room. Seth's fingers hooked her shorts and pulled them off her while Dean and Roman worked together on the tank top.

"You really don't take no for an answer, do you?" She sighed.  
"You won't believe us when we say it so we'll make you feel it," Roman said.

He and Dean both pulled her legs apart and locked a leg down each with their own legs while their hands held her arms down. Their lips, tongues and teeth went for her nipples and every piece of skin they could reach while Seth crawled up between the spread legs and settled on his stomach.

"You'll see," he promised. "You'll feel it soon too."  
"Too? What do you mean?" She asked.

She tilted her head back with a loud moan as his tongue flicked her clit. Getting an answer was out of the question and it wasn't even on her mind anymore. She tried to move, tried to do something, anything, but Dean and Roman had her locked down tight while Seth gave her pleasure like never before. She cried out a couple of minutes later, her hands clenching into fists, not able to get a hold of anything.

Seth lifted his head with a grin. Dean started moving away but before she could think about moving her leg or arm, Seth was where Dean had been, holding her down like Dean had done, while Dean crawled down between her legs.

"Are you for real right now?" She asked.

Again the only answer was a tongue going crazy on her. She struggled again, crying and moaning, even begging, but they didn't move. It was all about pushing her to the point of no return. A few minutes later she cried out again, starting to feel extremely tired. She felt Roman move, only to have Dean locking her down a second later and Roman crawling down between her legs.

"Please!" She begged lowly. "No more!"  
"One more time," Roman smirked.  
"It's too much," she said.

She let out another loud moan as his tongue started playing with her clit. It didn't matter what she said or did. They were gonna break her in the best possible way. All she could do was try and follow.

"Fuck!" She moaned. "Please!"

He pressed down his tongue harder and moved it faster, almost too fast for what she thought was humanly possible. She cried out a minute later, almost screaming like she had never done before. Roman chuckled and crawled up her body, leaving small kisses along the way until he was face to face with her. She stared up into that naughty smirk on his face.

"What?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

He pushed into her without warning, making her tense up and moan.

"What the fuck?" She panted. "You can't seriously expect me to..."

He cut her off with one hard thrust after the other. He wasn't silencing her but no more words left her. Instead she moaned and cried in pleasure. Her body was beaten and tired but still it kept going. It didn't have any other choice, and if she was honest, she didn't want any other choice.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." She panted.  
"Do it!" He demanded.

She cried out for the fourth time, taking him with her over the edge. Her throat was starting to feel sore from all the screaming but she knew they weren't done yet. Far from. Roman chuckled and kissed her softly before moving away from her. Seth released her and rolled her over on her side so she was facing Dean.

"You got pretty eyes," she looked at Dean. "Blue like the..."

Another loud moan escaped her as Seth pushed into her.

"Don't you ever give a girl a warning?" She hissed.  
"No," Dean grinned. "Now let me watch you while he fucks you."

She closed her eyes while Dean studied her face. Seth's thrust were deep and hard but not as fast as that morning. Three minutes later she cried out again, feeling him squeeze her hip while he came too.

"I don't think I can anymore," she mumbled.  
"One more time," Dean kissed her. "For me."

He grabbed a pillow and put it down. He rolled her over on her stomach with her crotch on the pillow, making her ass pop up in the air. He kept her legs closed while he straddled her thighs and pushed inside her. He leaned over her, running his hands down her arms to lace their fingers together, kissing her shoulder while starting to thrust.

"All in my power now," he said. "Under me with no escape. All mine. Mine and my brothers'."

She tensed up and cried out, taking him by surprise. He gave her a few extra hard thrusts to follow her into the land of pleasure. He rolled down next to her and rolled her around to hold her up against his chest like she had woken up with Seth earlier that day. Roman moved the pillow away and laid down on her other side, stroking her cheek and watching her blissful face. Seth took the place over their heads, running his fingers through her hair.

"All ours!" Dean growled.  
"All yours," she whispered.  
"Do you feel it too?" Seth asked.

Her breathing got heavy and Roman couldn't help but smile.

"We made her fall asleep again," he said.  
"We are kind of killing her here," Dean chuckled.  
"She's so sweet," Seth kissed the top of her head. "I don't wanna go back without her. No, screw that. I'm not going back."  
"We won't get a choice, little brother," Roman sighed. "One day dad will have had enough. He'll call us home and there's not a damn thing we can do to stop it."


	4. Offerings from gods

She woke up to the sound of loud bangs. Like three drums constantly banging at the same time. The sounds came from within her own head. She had never experienced anything like it before. It was loud and painful.

"What the fuck?" She covered her ears. "Stop! Make it stop!"

The three men in her bed woke up by her loud screaming. They knew the second they saw her what was going on.

"Hey, relax," Roman gently grabbed her arm.  
"Don't fucking touch me!" She screamed.

She stumbled out of the bed, landing hard on her knees on the floor. The drums continued inside her head as she crawled over the floor. She leaned her back against the wall, once again covering her ears.

"Stop it!" She screamed. "It hurts!"

The three men moved down to sit on their knees in front of her. She looked through tearfilled eyes at Seth who sat right in front of her. He took one of her hands and moved it away from her ear. His voice seemed to drown the loud drums.

"Concentrate. It's not dangerous. You feel it too now. You feel us," he said.

He placed her hand over his heart and suddenly the drums seemed to tone down. She could still hear them but not loud and painful anymore.

"Your hearts? I hear your hearts?" She asked.  
"Yes," he smiled. "You hear us and you feel us. Just like we feel you."  
"We're connected," Dean said.  
"We haven't been lying to you. We're gods. We came down here to try the human lifestyle and we found you. It's like we were sent to you directly," Roman said.

She moved her free hand over to feel Dean's heart. Her hand on Seth's chest moved to Roman to feel his too.

"Do you believe us now?" Seth asked.  
"Yes," she whispered.  
"It's all good," Roman stroked her cheek. "We're not here to harm you."  
"I... Ehm..." She moved her hands away. "I need some air."  
"Understandable," Dean said. "Can we come too?"  
"Not if you're naked," she said.

Ten minutes later they were all dressed and outside. She didn't know where to go. She just needed some air. They followed her without asking where she was taking them.

"So you're gods," she said. "And you chose to come to earth."  
"Right," Dean said.  
"Why? Who in their right mind would come down here with all the misery we have going on?" She said.  
"I didn't say we were in our right minds," he winked. "But we wanted to try something new."  
"Something different," Seth chimed in.  
"And we found you," Roman took her hand and kissed it. "It was all worth it."  
"And how long are you staying?" She asked.

He stopped her from walking further, staring at her hand while running his fingers over her knuckles.

"We don't know," he answered.  
"At some point we either call dad to go home or he'll get tired of waiting and drags us home," Dean said.  
"And me?" She asked.

A deep silence fell. None of them wanted to tell her she had to die in order to follow them. It wasn't fair to put that on her. Seth looked across the street and noticed a kiosk.

"Oh look, can we get candy in there?" He asked.  
"Sure, let's spend my final money on candy," she sighed.

She pulled her hand out of Roman's and crossed the street. Roman and Dean looked at Seth who gave them a shrug in return. He hadn't known what else to do in the moment. They followed her to the other side and walked inside.

"So what do you want?" She asked.  
"Get out! Call the police!" The cashier yelled.

They looked up to see the woman behind the counter in tears and a man holding on to her blouse while threatening her with a knife. She was in the middle of emptying the cash register for him when they had walked in.

"What the...?" Roman asked.

The man let go of the woman and stormed towards them. He slammed into them, pushing through them and running out of the door behind them.

"Are you alright?" Seth walked towards the woman.

Roman and Dean followed behind their brother. None of them noticed that Theodora stayed behind.

"Gu... guys..." She stuttered.

They turned around to see her holding her hands over her stomach.

"I don't feel so good," she said.

Blood started to run through the fingers while she was swaying. Dean ran to her and caught her before her legs gave way under her. Roman and Seth were there fast too. Roman pulled up her tee to see the stab wound she apparently had taken while the man had run through them.

"Fuck!" He shouted.  
"I don't wanna die," she whispered. "Please."  
"Breathe, sweety," Seth took her hand. "It's all gonna be alright."  
"It hurts," she cried.  
"Roman?" Seth looked at his brother.  
"Dad!" Roman called out loud. "Dad, we need you right now!"  
"Like real fucking fast!" Dean yelled.

Hunter appeared immediately and shook his head at the sight.

"I warned you," he said. "She can't hear or see me yet. Not until it's time."  
"Help her, dad," Seth begged. "Please."  
"I can't do that. It's up to her body to fight through this," Hunter said.  
"You can't let her die," Dean looked shocked.  
"She's too young," Roman said.  
"My hands are tied," Hunter said.  
"Who are all those people?" She whispered. "And why are they talking so loud?"

The men looked around as the store suddenly seemed to be filled up with people.

"Other gods," Seth said.  
"Every god in the universe," Dean said.  
"What you hear is their offerings to you," Roman sighed. "This means you're dying. I'm sorry. You have to choose who you wanna go with."  
"I don't wanna die!" She cried again.  
"I'm sorry," Dean held her tight. "I'm so fucking sorry."  
"Why aren't you offering anything too?" She asked.  
"We're still in human forms. We can't," Roman answered.  
"We can love you," Seth grabbed her face and kissed her. "Humans love each other."  
"Stop it, boy!" Hunter scolded his youngest. "Don't force her."

She looked around as she felt how her breathing got more shallow.

"Demons! All of you!" She gritted her teeth before looking at Seth again. "I wanna go with you."  
"You can't. We're still humans," he said.  
"Then tell me who to go with," she said.  
"I can't," he cried. "It's against the rules."  
"Fuck!" One final fight within her as she pointed at Hunter. "You! You ugly ass bald man!"  
"What about me?" Hunter asked.  
"I don't give a fuck who you are but you're taking me. I see how you're looking over here and I fucking hope you're connected with these three somehow. Also, you're the only one not offering me anything so I got a feeling you're the real deal," she said.  
"I like her," he chuckled at his sons. "Ready to go home now?"

He snapped his fingers and in a split second all four of them found themselves on a kitchen floor.

"My boys!" Stephanie ran over and hugged them. "Finally home."  
"We were only gone a few days," Dean said.  
"I missed you so much," she said and looked at Theodora. "Who's this?"  
"Theodora," Roman said.  
"You found one to share?" She shook her head. "Why am I not even surprised."  
"She's really sweet, mom. You'll like her," Seth took Theodora's hand and smiled. "And you'll like our mom. And dad. Dad is the ugly ass bald man."  
"Oh," Theodora looked embarrassed. "Way to start out with the in laws. Sorry."  
"I'm not mad," Hunter laughed. "Now go out there and show her around."  
"Let's take her home first," Dean said.

They helped her up from the floor and disappeared out of their parents' home.

"They're just like you were back then," Stephanie said.  
"I was a player for sure but I didn't share my women," Hunter said.  
"Because you were an only child," she poked his nose. "And I'm glad because you're all I need. But did you see our boys, Hunter? They're happy. They were spoiled brats a few days ago. Now they seem eager to please someone else for a change."

Theodora looked around in wonder as the three men escorted her back to their house.

"Are you absolutely sure there's no unicorns in this place?" She asked.  
"Positive," Roman answered.  
"You're our unicorn," Seth smiled as he opened the door. "Come inside."  
"Welcome to your new home," Dean held out his hands.  
"I still can't believe I'm dead," she said.  
"I'm sorry," Seth said.  
"It's not your fault. You didn't kill me," she smiled. "Are they getting the bastard though?"  
"We don't know," Roman said.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close.

"But what we do know is what we would like to do to you," he said.  
"Remind me again," she smirked.  
"Do you think we went hard on you yesterday?" Dean scraped his teeth over her neck. "Then you're in for a fucking surprise. Every fucking day."  
"Everyday?" She was panting already.  
"Everyday," Seth turned her head to kiss her. "You're gonna love it here. You're gonna love us like we're gonna love you."  
"Please," she begged. "Shut up and fuck me."


End file.
